All satellites requires harnesses, each of which includes a shield that must be grounded. Indeed, there are hundreds of harness wire terminations that require grounding on each satellite.
One prior art technique for grounding the shield involves soldering wires to each shield in one of several configurations to terminate the shield. This approach results in a relatively high inductive path. Another technique involve encapsulating the shield in a conductive potting material which provides a conductive pack to the shield and which may then be grounded. Layers of protective coating must be built up over the area of the potting material and the coated assembly must be fully cured. Both of these prior art techniques require considerable process and rework time.